


Like a Gentleman

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: @painfullythickimagines on tumblr said "Y’all. This look is killing me. He’s like the casual billionaire you meet at brunch, who shamelessly flirts with you in front of all your friends. That way you can’t say no when he invites you for a ride on his yacht that afternoon. No bikini? No worries. He’ll buy you one. Or five. Send help 😭😭😭"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by this post/pictures of our favorite Romanian Prince/Puppy
> 
> https://pamskkyy.tumblr.com/post/174244058440/we-are-being-fed-well-today

“I still can’t believe you made me come!” You nudged your friend as you walked into the villa of her boss, smiling as soon as you were met with a waiter walking around with drinks. “Look it’ll be for a few hours. You like food, I need to make a good impression, it all works out. Just please don’t like say anything that will make them not give me an offer. Please.” 

“In terms of my comfort zone, I am as far away from it as I could possibly get so I’ll just smile and shake hands and laugh at any joke. Happy!?” You walked behind her silently, or as silently as you could, since she made you wear the god damn heels you hated. “Relax and let’s just go talk to our peeps.” She took your hand and led you through to her co-workers, most of them remembering you from the dinner a few weeks back and asking about how your summer went so far.

“I’ll go get us some drinks.” You whispered to her before making your way to the bar near the pool, smiling to anyone that glanced at you and waiting patiently for your turn. You were about to order the drinks when you heard someone swear under their breath, turning around and laying your eyes on the most beautiful man you’ve had the pleasure of looking at. He shot you a smile before pointing towards the bartender asking you a question. 

Shaking your head, you turned back to the man and ordered your drinks, stepping to the side and refusing to take another look at the gorgeous brunette with the aviators. And then he asked for a glass of water. In what world does a simple question and a quick thank you make you wet your panties? Taking a long breath, you thanked the bartender before grabbing your drinks and excusing yourself.

“What took you so long? And why do you look like you just saw a fucking ghost?” Your friend asked before taking the drink away from you and sipping from it. “N-nothing..” 

You tried to think about anything else but the tall stranger. And just when you thought you were doing a good job, you looked up and saw him standing right in front of you. Not knowing what was going on, you looked to your friend and saw her joking around with his blonde friend.

“Sorry I completely forgot, this is my friend Sebastian everyone.” Chris, you learned was his name, pointed to the stranger you met earlier before asking your friend something. You didn’t notice he was talking about you until your friend nudged your side.

“Hey his sorry yes ummm what uhhh sorry I spaced out what were you saying?” You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked at Chris.

“Oh I was just saying it’s nice to meet you. She never stops talking about you!” He pointed to your friend and chuckled when you rolled your eyes. “Good things I hope?”

“So you’re not another summer associate?” Sebastian walked around and stood right next to you, his cologne making you a little dizzy. “O-oh god no never.” When everyone around stared at you, your realized your mistake and stuttered. “Not like that I mean…Jesus Christ I didn’t mean it in an offensive way I just- well, I like art too much to think of doing anything else and honestly, law just seems like something that I would struggle with a lot. Sorry I really didn’t mean it like that.” You looked to your friend, apology written across your face. But then the entire group started laughing, including Chris and Sebastian, making you smile and feel a little at ease.

“It’s so refreshing to see someone a little loose around here. Keep her!” Chris said to your friend before continuing to talk to the rest of the group.

Sebastian, however, noticed you were still a bit uptight. “Hey don’t worry about it. This is why they invite everyone to these brunches and dinners. Better to see how someone is out of work you know. And besides, Chris is right. Everyone here is so busy wanting to impress their bosses and that gets boring after a while. But you…you’re something else.” You couldn’t help but giggle, facing him and whimpering when you finally looked into his eyes. And my god they were so fucking blue you swore you could see the ocean in them.

“I- uhhh,” you cleared your throat before chugging down the rest of your drink, “so she still has a chance of getting an offer?” He raised an eyebrow at you before licking his lips and smiling, “I wouldn’t know. But I can ask around if you want.” 

“I thought all the partners knew?”

“Oh I don’t work at the firm. I ummmm, do something else.” You nodded, hoping to god he’d be the one to keep the conversation alive because lord knows you were as shy as a fucking starfish. "So you said you’re into art?”

“Yeah, it’s very relaxing to study and write about. Except when no one cares about what you do, then it gets a little frustrating.”

“How so?”

“Well, not many people are interested in the unknown ancient civilizations and what we call ‘art’ now. Usually it’s just the famous cultures of the Near East or Europe or Asia.”

“Hmm, that’s really interesting.” You thought he was just saying that but when you looked at him, his eyes were focused on you and not anywhere else. And when he noticed you were playing with the empty glass, he shifted and grabbed it from your hands, his own soft ones lightly carressing your wrists before he continued. 

“Can I get you another drink?” He smiled when you whispered a quick yes and looked to the floor again. “Don’t run away again sweetheart.” He winked before walking away, leaving you a whimpering mess before snapping out of that haze as soon as you felt someone hitting you with a bag. You turned around to see everyone in the group staring at you.

“WHat?” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“What do you mean?”

“He’s flirting with you and you’re just standing there like a fucking flamingo trying to stay balanced. Flirt back you moron do you know who that is?” One of your friends said and when you shook your head, they all shook their heads in unison.

“That’s Sebastian Stan! He owns the building we work in, along with the five next to us. He’s a fucking billionaire and you’re not even batting your eyes at him. He’s literally hearing you ramble about something that has nothing to do with his line of work and you’re not even showing him any interest.”

You were about to reply when you heard some breaking behind you, quickly looking behind you and jumping back when the cold liquid spilled all over your summer dress.

“Fuck, I am so sorry I didn’t mean t-” You tried not to dwell much on how smooth the swear word fell from his lips, brushing it aside and telling him it was your fault. “Really it’s- that’s fine I’m good. I’ll just go clean up,” you excused yourself before running to the bathroom and shutting the door behind you. 

By the time you get your shit together and exit, you see him standing with Chris not too far from you. 

“Hey seriously I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it it’s just a dress.” You didn’t know what else to say, chuckling when Chris called him a meatball before walking away.

“A very beautiful one too.” The compliment snapped you out of your haze and if anyone else was standing nearby, they would’ve sworn you were having a stroke because of the way you were looking at him.

“Listen, I don’t know if I’m being too forward here, but I was planning on leaving soon. How about I apologize like a gentleman?” Sebastian thought you were about to refuse when you said nothing. But then you smiled and he wanted nothing but to taste your lips.

“And how would a gentleman apologize?”

“Lunch on my yacht. Maybe cook you dinner at my place. And if happens to lead anywhere else then so be it.” He stepped closer to you, fingers playing with the strap of your dress and making you more flustered.

“What if I said I don’t have a swimsuit with me?” You wanted to tease him just as much as he was.

“I’ll just give you my phone and have you order twenty different ones and they’ll be waiting for you when we get there.” He leaned down, this time cornering you against the wall and laughing in your ears when he heard you moan against him.

“That easy huh?”

“Come on baby I’m begging here. You look so fucking sexy in that dress, I’ve had a hard time focusing on anything else in the past hour.” He kissed your neck and growled when he felt your heels inching up his inner legs and thighs, knee lightly touching his crotch and laughing when his grip tightened on your waist.

“Looks like that’s not the only thing you’ve had a…hard…time dealing with.” 

“Fucking hell, if you like to play kitten, why didn’t you just say so?” And that was the last thing he said before he pulled you behind him aggressively, quickly telling Chris he’s leaving and not waiting for a response before he was out he door.

“Wait I have to tell my friend t-”

“Don’t worry she already knows.” Opening the door for you, he waited until you sat before shutting the door, quickly hopping into the lamborghini and winking at you. “Better hold on tight darling, cause you’re in for a ride now.”


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason, it came as a surprise to you how modest Sebastian was. Whether it was from the way he converses or how genuine he sounds when he remembers something about Chris, you couldn’t help but feel at ease around him.

And the other thing that made your stomach hurt the entire time you were zooming through the streets with him was how funny he was. He told jokes with such grace and fluidity that had you grasping your chest in attempts to catch your breaths, occasionally begging him to stop or else you’d die.

Once he came to a stop and parked, you were about to ask him where you were when he beat you to it.

“We’re here babe.” Sebastian hadn’t noticed what he just called you, your smile when he opened the door for you making him blush and apologize for what he said. “It’s okay. If I’m being honest, I didn’t mind it.”

“Is that so?” He cornered you in between his body and the car, leaning down and kissing your cheek before grabbing your hand and slamming the car door. Throwing his keys to a man that approached the two of you, he asked him to bring the stuff you bought to his place and continued on walking.

As soon as you stepped onto the deck of the marina, you couldn’t believe your eyes. There were so many yachts, most of them larger than your apartment, and you had to attempt and control your excitement because one of these was his.

“Here you go Seb,” his man came up behind you and handed him the bag before leaving and locking the gate behind him. “Wait there has to be a mistake,” he called after his man, at which point he shook his head and turned to you. Grabbing the plastic bag from him, you checked what’s inside and told him it was the right one.

“You bought this?” Sebastian pointed at the content of the back before pulling out a key from his pocket.

“Is- god is it bad? I didn’t know what else t-”

“Oh sweetheart no no. I just, well I thought you were going to buy a couple and try them on.” He didn’t seem to be joking. “I mean I didn’t need one to begin with and you’re so kind and I didn’t want to be rude so I just got the one and I didn’t think much about how it looks and oh my god you probably don’t like it and you bought it and-”

“Babe, relax. I’m just surprised because…I’m just going to say it, any other woman would have bought fifty different ones and wouldn’t have even cared about my opinion and it’s nice. It’s nice that you’re- n-not after my money. I didn’t think you were I swear, but this is refreshing.” Sebastian started to stutter like you and you chuckled along with him nervously.

“And for the record, I think anything would look stunning on you.” He reached over and brushed your hair aside, pecking your forehead before leading you to his yacht. When you stopped in front of it, you didn’t believe your eyes. Even though it was the biggest yacht in the marina, it somehow didn’t belong. Unlike all the other ones, his was simpler, less about form and more about function.

“Howling Commandos,” you read the name written on the side and he turned to you. “It’s a, sort of joke I have with Chris and some other guys…I’ll tell you all about it over lunch.” You felt goosebumps erupt on your skin as soon as he grabbed your waist and carried you down the steps. You trained your eyes on him the entire time, Sebastian only noticing when he placed you down and was about to step away. “S-sorry I didn’t mean to ummm,” he trailed off and you couldn’t control yourself, standing on your tiptoes and kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you.” You felt your skin flush when he touched his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat, once again stuttering in attempts to say ‘no problem.’ You asked him where the bathroom was and he managed to point down the stairs. Excusing yourself, you threw your bag on one of the couches and made your way to the bottom of the yacht, suppressing a surprised shriek making its way up your throat because how the hell can it be even bigger downstairs.

Quickly changing into the bathing suit, you realized you hadn’t bought something to wear on top of it, deciding to grab the shirt on his bed and putting your arms through it as you ascended the stairs. Sebastian was grabbing paper bags from his friend and placing them down on the table, whispering something to him before waiting until he untied the rope from the deck to turn the key in the ignition. The yacht came to life with a roar, making you jump a bit from how loud it was. Sebastian heard you and turned around, completely forgetting to finish checking if everything was good to go. His jaw dropped at the sight of you wearing his shirt and he took off his sunglasses to get a better look at you.

“My god,” he stepped down and strutted towards you, taking your hand and twirling you around before unbuttoning your shirt and checking out the [bathing suit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.swimsuitsforall.com%2FSwim-Sexy-The-Charlatan-Bikini&t=OWUzM2U4MmZiNDc0ZGY3YzM2OTBkZTE0N2Y5ODAwNjgzODhiZjdmNiwxNTZhM2IwNTY1NzEyYmFiZGJlZmRkYmM0ZTg2ODBlYmEyMDFiODM1).

“I don’t know what’s more mesmerizing, that gorgeous swimsuit or how fucking sexy you look in my shirt?” You giggled and looked away, thanking him when he told you he loved your laugh.

“It’ll be about twenty minutes to get out into the sea so make yourself comfortable, maybe get in the tub or something and I’ll cook as soon as we’re out.” He spoke as he checked the monitors, only stopping when he heard your question.

“What tub?” You looked around to see if you’ve missed anything.

“It’s upstairs with pretty much everything else.” He smiled when you blinked confusingly at him. “How about this, take this stuff to the kitchen and just relax until I follow you.”

“I’d rather stay here with you,” you approached him, leaning on the counter and giving him a puppy-eyed look. “I’m afraid it might get boring.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep me entertained,” you jumped up and sat across him, dangling your legs and brushing your hair aside when he just stared at you.

“Damn, where have you been all my life?” Sebastian laughed when you held your hands up and shrugged, sliding easily into conversation once more when he sailed past other boats. A few minutes later, he asked you to take over for a minute so he could go and change, telling you to just keep ahead until he came back. You yelled ‘sir yes sir’ back and saluted him, at which point he laughed out loud and told you how much of a dork you were.

It took you a minute to collect yourself and think of the past few hours. How was this even possible? Not a day ago you were wishing for something spectacular to happen and here you were, on a billionaire’s yacht, waiting for him to cook you food with a promise to entertain you for the rest of the week.

“You’re a natural babe,” Sebastian came back a minute later wearing nothing but his [seahorse swim trunks](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nordstromrack.com%2Fshop%2Fproduct%2F2525934%3Fcm_mmc%3Dfeeds-_-adlucent-_-google-_-pla%26utm_source%3Dadlucent%26utm_medium%3Dfeeds%26utm_content%3Dgoogle%26utm_campaign%3Dpla%26utm_channel%3Dshopping_acq_p%26sid%3D545650%26aid%3D%255BADL%255D%2520%255BPLA%255D%2520%255BShopping%255D%2520-%2520Categories%2520-%2520Brand%2520-%2520%255BDesktop%255D%26gclid%3DCjwKCAjw8uLcBRACEiwAaL6MSYfxZPj_Eez7GLZ4w-qDKdZ-eYMimPf3pzOSA22CzFummNDjC1O-ehoCTxQQAvD_BwE%26kwid%3Dproductads-adid%255E93310058677-device%255Ec-plaid%255E186551361397-sku%255E14956412-adType%255EPLA%26color%3DBLUE&t=N2VmNWY5ZjdkNzA5NGZmMWQ1YmQ5NGY5YTQyZGYyNDc3MGFkMDNiYixjN2RhMzY1YWFiMjFlODVjOGFlN2VhZjE2ZWM3ZTEzZDJkYjYyZjM5). Your eyes widened when you saw just how muscular he was. “See anything you like?” Sebastian asked, a grin taking over his features and making you look away instantly because crap he just caught you ogling him.

“You know you’re really cute when you get embarrassed.”

“And you’re really annoying when you’re cocky.” You retorted before pushing past him and looking away. He followed you and wrapped his arms around your stomach, kissing your shoulders and apologizing for teasing you.

“It’s not my fault I want to see that cute little thing you do with your nose okay!” He tapped your nose and went back to the wheel.

“Well, in that case, I also really like it when you blush after getting complimented.” Two could play at that game you thought.

“And how do you know I do that?” He looked over his shoulder and winked at you.

“Sebastian,” you turned him around and trailed your fingers down his torso, feeling his ridged muscles flexing beneath you, “I think you’re really sexy.” His blush reached down to his neck and past, ending with a flushed chest and a heavy breathing pattern.

“I-” Sebastian was speechless because even though he wanted to reply and continue flirting, he suddenly felt shy and didn’t want to hear anything else of the likes from you.

“See,” you winked at him and moved away, telling him you’ll carry the bags upstairs and come back. You made two trips, making sure to tell him that he bought way too much food for the two of you. About to make your way to him again, you stopped when you saw him ascending the stairs and shooting you that million, or in his case, billion-dollar smile.

“I’m feeling fettuccini. You want chicken or shrimp with that?”

“Chicken of course.” He laughed before turning around and taking out all the utensils.

“What’s so funny?”

“You say chicken in a funny way,” Sebastian remarked as he prepared the spices and began to cut the chicken. “You’re such a dork.” You pulled on his hair and he almost moaned at the action, hiding the sound with a hiss instead.

“That I am! Now sit back, relax, maybe pour us some wine…or beer, whatever you prefer, and watch the pro work.”

“Oh you’re a pro now?”

“I learned a few things from my mom. And she always told me, if you want to impress a woman, cook for her.”

“Well, your mom is a wise woman because she is absolutely correct. So you asked me all those questions and I didn’t even have a chance to learn anything about you!” You handed him the milk and walked around to get some wine glasses.

“I’m an open book, ask me anything.”

“Where are you from? I noticed you said something to your friend when we got here and I couldn’t understand anything.”

“That would be Romanian…I’m from Romania and Dan is the only one I hired that speaks it.”

“How come?”

“My mom knows his dad and he asked her if she has any job for him and well, she told me and I didn’t know how to recommend him. He only speaks Romanian with a bit of English and no one would even bother to interview him so I made him my personal assistant. And he does a hell of a job too so it worked out.” When you didn’t reply, Sebastian looked up and saw you staring at him. “What?”

“God can you be any more perfect?” Sebastian rolled his eyes at you and laughed. “Maybe,” was the only thing he said before he changed the topic. It took him longer to finish cooking, warning you to stop distracting him with how you were looking at his hands or licking your lips. At some point, you had to run away from him because he warned you he’d tickle you if you didn’t stop teasing him.

It was around three in the afternoon when you sat down and started eating, the silence taking over not awkward in any way to the two of you. Once you finished and complimented him on his skills, you cleaned up with him and thanked him for bringing you more wine.

“After you,” he held both glasses as you stepped into the tub on his deck, handing them to you when he stepped in and swore at how warm the water. he brought you closer and wrapped his arm around your back, kissing your forehead when you rested it on his shoulder. The more you drank, the easier it became to talk to him and before you knew it, the two of you finished an entire bottle of wine. Sebastian took your glass away and set it on the floor near him.

As soon as he turned around, his breath hitched.

“God damn,” he couldn’t help saying when he saw the way you were looking at him. “What is it?” You whispered, slowly leaning into him and brushing his hair away.

“You gotta stop looking at me like that baby.”

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” He shut his eyes when you scratched his neck and pulled on his hair.

“Cause I’m barely holding myself back Y/N…” Sebastian squeezed your shoulder, noticing how red your lower lip became from biting it. You pulled him by his neck and kissed him, moaning into his lips as soon as he wrapped his arms around your waist and placed you on his lap.

The kiss suddenly became heated, Sebastian’s hands grabbing your ass and squeezing hard before grinding you down on him. 

“Shit, I- sorry I didn’t mean to-” He pulled away and looked anywhere but your flushed skin, knowing he would take this a step further if he didn’t stop now.

“Please…stop apologizing and just fuck me.” You grabbed his chin and smashed your lips with his again, nails digging into his muscles and feeling them twitch under you. 

“With pleasure,” Sebastian whispered right before standing up with your legs locked around his hips. He dried his feet off quickly on the carpet, not wanting to slip with you in his arms. You saw him going up the stairs to the next floor and asked him why he wasn’t taking you somewhere more private.

“No one has three floors on his yacht in this entire marina sweetheart,” he kissed your neck and slowly placed you down on the mattress, pulling down the curtains to give you some more privacy, “and I really wanna make love to you under the sky.” Sebastian crawled towards you with a wolfish grin, a chuckle erupting from him as soon as he heard you whisper ‘fuck’ under your breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW gifs so scroll at your own risk. Also, sorry for the incorrect Romanian. Feel free to hit me up and correct it :)

You’d watched his every move, incapable of looking away from the way he moved around you smoothly. He’d maintained eye contact as he undid the long strings keeping the curtains to the side. You’d thank him later for pulling the curtains around you and sheltering you from any prying eyes, even though he told you no one would see you. When he’d finished, he slowly knelt in front of you, the only space open for your eyes above you.

So far, he was keeping his promise.

“Like I said sweetheart, I wanna have you screaming my name under the stars.”

“Slightly different words, but same concept.” You laughed when a blush made its way to his cheeks and you told him again how adorable he looked when you teased him. He could only smile and shake his head at you before settling between your legs. Sebastian leaned down, brushing his lips over your neck and grinning when you moaned at how soft they were. He’d dug his hand in your hair and pulled your neck to the side to get more access to your skin, biting down just a little at the juncture between your neck and shoulder.

“Ahhh god-”

“Sebastian will do.” He said smugly and you wished you had some cells functioning in your brain to tell him he should take it back a notch but you honestly enjoyed this side of him. He was such a gentleman thus far and didn’t pressure you to do anything. He’d been honest from the beginning and seemed to genuinely enjoy your company. Men like him weren’t around that often.

“Your skin is so soft baby. I wanna lick every inch of you Y/N, mark you, fucking ruin you so everyone knows who you belong to,” Sebastian whispered as he left wet kisses down your arms, watching as your hands grabbed at the pillows. He looked up and saw your eyes shut, and made a split decision in that moment. Without a warning, he moved from kissing your wrist to your chest, teeth biting gently on one nipple through the swimsuit while his hands cupped the other.

Your back arched off the bed towards him and he chuckled at how responsive you were to his touches. When he looked up, he saw your jaws clenching hard, eyes focused on him and nothing else. He enjoyed teasing you, groaning and humming his approval when he felt your nipples harden under his aggressive touches.

Too busy looking at him, you barely felt the hand falling beneath your back and undoing the clasps of the swimsuit, arms stretching above your head when he pulled the top off. Sebastian didn’t waste any time, grabbing the bottom half of your swimsuit and pulling it down your legs before opening you up for him. He stared at you for a little longer than intended and you felt naked under him. Well, you were naked but it was a different feeling.

“You are so fucking gorgeous Y/N. I’m a lucky man.” He didn’t know where he wanted to start first, leaning down until his face was between your thighs. “Say you’re mine baby. Say you’re mine and I’ll make you feel so good.” Sebastian left lazy kisses on the inside of your thighs and you hated how much you enjoyed it. But for some reason, his words left you feeling butterflies in your stomach. Up to now, you genuinely thought this may have been a quick fuck for the two of you but the more you thought about the conversations you had, the more you realized he really was invested in this “relationship,” maybe more than you to be honest.

“Please.” You whispered, hands reaching for his arms and holding tightly on his wrist. He chuckled and shook his head, “nah baby…as much as I love hearing you begging for me, that’s not what I asked for. Use your words love, let me hear you say it. Come on Y/N I know you want this just as much as I do.” He bit your hipbone, pulling away quickly when he felt your hips jut out involuntarily.

“I’m yours. Oh my god Sebastian I’m yours. Please baby I want you, I need you so badly ple-” He didn’t let you finish, satisfied with hearing you say what he’d wanted to hear since he saw you at lunch. You’d tell him later that he growled before pouncing on you like a hungry wolf, tongue wrapping deliciously around your sensitive nub before sucking harshly on your wet lips. You were a heaving mess, torn between looking at him and throwing your head back to enjoy the sensation. Sebastian was very skilled with his mouth, somehow managing to bring so many sensations by simply licking and nipping at your clit.

“Fuck baby you taste so much better than the finest wine I own.” You barely made out the mumbled words, looking down and watching him watch you as he tongue-fucked your cunt. He seemed to actually enjoy going down on you and you weren’t one to complain if a guy gave you his best.

“Fuck Seb…Seb that f-feels so good, I- your tongue ffffuck,” you shifted above him, hands shooting to his head and pushing him closer to your pussy.

His hands roamed your body, scratching and squeezing anywhere he could reach before he pinched and flicked your nipples. “Look at me Y/N…look at me when I fuck you with my tongue. Shit baby your pussy juice is all over my face, could stay here forever.” You felt light-headed from his actions. He kept true to his words, touching you everywhere he wanted all at once and some more. “That’s it, mhmmm, grind into me, only want your cunt baby fuck…so wet for me.” As one hand cupped at your flesh, the other descended slowly, rubbing at your lips to spread your juices. You weren’t surprised from the filthy mouth he had, part of you knowing you should be shy from how unapologetic and shameless he was but not finding a single care to give. It made you wet just hearing him swear under his breath and you couldn’t look away, not when he was devouring you like you were the last drink he’d ever have.

“This pussy is mine Y/N, you heart that? Fucking mine. No one gets to touch you but me.” He eased two fingers in, not bothering to go slow and fucking you until you were screaming and practically jumping off the bed. “That’s it baby, cum on my face. Cum all over me…cunt is so pretty and wet for me, shit. That’s it Y/N, love watching you squirm.” He pulled away when he saw you couldn’t take it anymore, rubbing your thighs slowly and pushing his body completely off of you until he was standing.

Sebastian watched as you tried to calm your breathing, undoing his swim trunks before pushing them down and stepping away from them. He smirked at your reaction, knowing you were right and he shouldn’t be smug about any of this. Still, he enjoyed your pupils dilating and your mouth opening wide open as you stared at his cock.

“Fuck me…” You whispered, suddenly feeling hot and giddy all over again. You were about to slide towards him when he beat you to it.

“Whatever the lady wishes,” he smiled before crawling to you, lips seeking you again before he stopped and groaned into your neck. You couldn’t hold back, fingers scratching his chest before they wrapped around his hard cock. Sebastian seemed to forget what he was meant to do, his arms shaking as he struggled to hold himself up. Your hands felt so warm and soft jerking him off, and he continued to sigh your name breathlessly.

“God baby you…your hands feel so fucking good Y/N please,” Sebastian’s head fell on your shoulder, chest rising and falling as you increased pressure. You looked down in between you and saw the tip of his cock leaking and begging to be sucked. “Don’t I get a turn?” You teased him, raising an eyebrow when he stared at you and you couldn’t tell if he wanted to warn you or fuck you.

“Nu uh, not now. I’m about to blow Y/N and I wanna be deep in that fucking cunt when I do.” He slapped your hands away and rubbed at your pussy when he whispered that last bit. You bucked against his hands, squealing when Sebastian flipped you suddenly. He raised your ass and kneaded at the flesh, hands massaging down your back and swearing.

“Jesus fucking Christ baby you’re perfect,” he said, leaning against you until you felt his chest against your back. You turned and watched as he stretched to grab the condom on the dresser.

“I’m on the pill.” You blinked up at him, watching as his Adam’s apple bobbed at the implication. “You- you sure baby? I swear I don’t mind, I just wanna be inside you love.” He soothed your back, wanting to make sure you didn’t feel pressured into doing anything. “Please Seb, I- I’m clean I swear.” you rocked against him, feeling his cock rub deliciously against your pussy.

“Fucking hell okay, yeah there you go. So am I baby, fuck you’re so fucking perfect and nice for me..” You sighed against him before reaching between the two of you and and guiding him inside you.

“Seh…ahh fuck Seb I-”

He snapped his hips harshly, throwing his head back when he felt you clench around him. Neither of you moved, wanting to feel the other as pleasure coursed through your nerve endings. “Ahh god fuck Y/N you’re so tight. F-fuck so tight and wet for me, so good baby shit.” He fell against you again, this time kissing and biting your shoulder blades until you begged him to move. “Shit I’ve wanted to fuck you since I saw you baby and…ah god so soft.” He rested his weight on his hands, continuing to shower your back with kisses until you relaxed your muscles.

“Move. Seb just…fucking move already.” You fisted your hands in the sheets until he moved his own near you, grabbing and scratching his arms when he pulled back before thrusting his hips. Sebastian knocked the breath out of you with each push against your ass, and you found it so dirty when you felt his balls slapping against your clit.

“You like that baby, you like me fucking into you? ‘M gonna ruin you Y/N, ‘m gonna have you coming on my cock over and over again, till you can’t feel anything but my dick inside you. Shit baby you’re so hot, so perfect and sweet and fucking sexy ffffuck. That’s it baby, grind your ass on me, let me feel this cunt wet me with your juices shit. Ahh gahd yes, so fucking good. So so good baby damn.” He kept whispering the filthiest things in your ears, smiling and biting your shoulders when you whimpered against him.

Sebastian enjoyed every little reaction he coaxed out of you, grinning proudly when you moaned and cried out his name. The fact that he’d decreased your brain function pretty much down to nothing made him harder, hands fisting in your hair and pulling your head against him so he could get a better look at you.

“Please Seb, harder. Fuck me harder baby your cock is so hard, I wanna feel you for days, take what you want.” You met his eyes and whimpered when you saw how wrecked he was, somehow more than you. He snapped his hips faster, swearing and growling against you as you continued to beg for him. You couldn’t tell if it was the rocking of the yacht or Sebastian’s roughness that made you dizzy and you didn’t care, committing to memory every pained expression on his face as he breathed against your skin.

Sebastian wanted to touch you everywhere, hands moving from your neck to your thighs and squeezing them, like he wanted to mark every inch of you so people would know who you belonged to. You continued talking to him, noticing how he enjoyed you encouraging him and telling him how hard he was.

“Fuck, S-seb you’re so good, feel amazing baby shit…no one fucks me like you. Stretching me with your big cock ahh fuck. Yeah, right there, keep fucking me baby so good. Make me cum on your cock Sebastian please, fuck please please.” Sebastian growled in your ear, and you’d he’d deny it later out of embarrassment but you enjoyed the raw emotion those vibrations conveyed against your neck.

And then he pulled out and flipped you over aggressively, devouring your lips and sucking on your tongue until he felt you scratching his back. You wrapped your arms around him, wanting to bring him closer to you somehow even though you were touching each inch of his skin. Sebastian sank into you, moaning when he felt your hard nipples brush against his chest. He let go of your neck and squeezed your breasts, pinching and pulling on your hardened buds until you were screaming in his mouth.

He pulled away and left wet kisses down to your chest, licking and sucking on your nipples, loving the way goosebumps erupted on your skin when he blew air on the painfully hard peaks.

“Could fucking stay here forever. Shit Y/N I love these so much. So fucking responsive for me baby aren’t you? Good fucking girl, my baby is wet and ready for me. Don’t want anyone else, just you baby. Just you. Fuck I’m so close baby you with me?” He attacked your clit, rubbing your clit until he saw your legs shaking against him.

“Wanna cum with you Seb please. Just take what you want. Please, want your cock.” You tried to grab for him but he rolled you over before you could, smiling at your surprised expression and not giving you a chance to say anything, inching his cock slowly until he bottomed out.

“Te simți atât de bine. Copilul rahatpasarica ta a fost făcută pentru mine.” Sebastian threw his head back, eyes shutting not sure if out of pain or pleasure. You gasped when you heard him whisper in Romanian, mirroring his actions and shutting your eyes to enjoy how much his cock stretched you.

“K-keep talking. Keep talking in Romanian. Fuck, Seb I’m so close.” You grinded down on him, supporting your weight on his chest and smiling when he moaned as soon as you dug your fingernails in his muscles.

“Sunt atât de aproape. So fucking good baby, shit. Eu nu am de gând să dureze.” Sebastian couldn’t tell if he wanted this to last or if he wanted to cum, his body deciding for him in an instant. Pulling you down until you were flush to his chest, he wrapped his fingers around your arms and held you close to him, fucking up into you until you were screaming his name in his neck.

“Yes Seb, fuck yes yes yes so good, so close. Cum with me baby please, fucking cum inside me. Let me feel your cock so deep inside my pussy shit right there…r-right fucking there ahh ffffuck I-” You rested your head on his shoulder, feeling his balls slapping against your ass and filling the air with your swears and whispers. You held onto his arms, licking his neck and crying when he only grew rougher with you.

“Am de gând să umplepasarica ta. Mergând să te fac să mă simt de zile. Deci, al naibii de cald și frumospentru mine. La dracu ’, da. Vino cu mine. Al naibii vino cu mine acum. La dracu. La dracu ‘atât de fierbinte. La naibaeuvin. Vin dracu ’.” Sebastian couldn’t hold back anymore, whispering in your ears until his pace faltered, feeling your cunt clenching around him as you came with his name on your lips. Feeling your walls close around him tightly was what did it for him, coming deep inside you and not slowing down until neither of you could take it anymore.

You tried to bring your heart rate back to normal, but then you felt his cum leaking out of you and shuddered, a little embarrassed that you did this out in the open. He let go fo your arms and held your neck, tilting it until he met met your eyes.

“So beautiful.” Sebastian whispered before taking your lips in a chaste kiss. You melted against him for god knows what time that day, scratching and pulling on his hair until you felt him smile against you.

“You definitely apologized like a gentleman.” You laughed when he blushed at your comment, falling next to him and hissing at the sudden emptiness. He pulled the covers over you and kissed your forehead, sighing when he looked up at the sky.

“Like I said, under the stars.”

“Well, that’s not true.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned down at your comment.

“You said you’d make love to me under the stars, not fuck me into the next galaxy…not that I’m complaining.” You laughed even louder when you saw the blush run down to his chest and he shook his head at you.

“Haha very funny. Doesn’t mean I ruined my chances as a boyfriend right?” Sebastian looked down at you like a young boy and you couldn’t help but smile at how shy he was all of a sudden.

“Oh far from it. Blushing, shy, best-sex-for-life boyfriend? Count me in!” You kissed his wrist and rested your head on his chest, glad that your friend forced you into going to that lunch with her.


End file.
